And to all a good night Day 12 of 12 days of christmas
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Warning: Contains spanking and descriptions of sexual acts between 3 male partners. Mr. Roarke gets three letters from three guys that know each other and want a dom/sub relationship with the other two. Don't like don't read please. This was written as a request from a friend! :)


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell YEAH thank you!  
Title: And to all a good night Fandom: RPF/Fantasy Island  
Main Characters/Parings Jeff/Jensen/Jared  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Brush, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is day 12 of 12 days and also a late present for spankedbyspike. Rating: to be safe Mature.  
Word Count: 5460  
Notes & Warnings: Descriptions of M/M/M sexual acts and consensual spanking of subs by their dom/top.

This is a late story for Spankedbyspike. She requested that I do my version of the Fantasy island story that I got Trumansshell to write, for her for Christmas. I've been so busy with 12 days I forgot so here it is. (Merry Christmas Spike I hope this turns out!)

(First paragraph stolen from Trumansshell's story.  .  )

Not many things could shock Mr. Roarke over the years, but these three letters took the cake. Each man was famous and each man knew each other from a television show they worked on together a few years ago. The funny thing was they all wanted the same fantasy. You would think working on a set together for hours upon hours the subject must have come up, but it hadn't. Mr. Roarke believed it was due to the nature of the job and actually the men they were playing. Sure the eldest of the group had moved on and now had his own series, but the fantasy was still there. Now the question was just how he was going to do it?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The cast and crew of Supernatural just wrapped for their mid-season break. They had a wonderful Christmas party and all were a little tipsy. Thank goodness for their designated driver. Jared got dropped off first and as he got out of the car he called back to Jensen,

"Jen, have a great Christmas. I'll see you on the 26th."

"You to Jare. Merry Christmas. Have a fun time, see you then."

"I will!" He said and shut the door.

"You're damn straight I will!" he whispered into the night air thinking about the fantasy Mr. Rourke promised him.

They each went home and crashed. Jensen caught a plane to Texas at first light. He was excited for his upcoming plans with Mr. Roarke, in three days. He was excited to see what Mr. Roarke had in store for him. He hoped the actors at least resembled Jared and Jeff or what's the point?

Jared slept until noon as his flight out of Canada wasn't until 5pm. He wanted to visit with his parents before he left for the weekend for his appointment set up by Mr. Roarke. He wondered how this was going to play out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jeff was wrapping up shooting in Miami. He had a plane to catch a few hours later. He was going to head to L.A. for a few days, then he would catch his plane to Fantasy Island. He had dreamt of this for so long. He wished it wasn't just for a weekend but if this was all he could get, then he'd take it.

He couldn't wait for his boys to submit to his commands. He was getting hard just thinking about getting his hands on and in those tight muscular asses. He wanted to touch every inch of his boys. He hoped for the opportunity to put them over his knee and watch as their pale backsides turned rosy red.

The thoughts consumed him so strongly that he had to go relieve some of the pressure they caused him. He needed to keep his mind on other things until he got to the island. He wondered how the was going to play out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tattoo climbed the tower. He reached for the rope, pulled it hard and rang the bell three times. He pointed into the air and yelled,

"De plane, De plane."

A few minutes later, Mr. Roarke came out of the office and met Tattoo out front. Mr. Roarke tried very hard no to laugh as Tattoo walked up. He was wearing shoes that had about a 3 inch heel. He was stand tall and proud, well as tall as Tattoo could.

"Good morning Tattoo."

"Morning boss. Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"Yes, very nice. There are no clouds towering above us, our guests will be pleased."

"Yes they will." he said walking around trying to get Roarke to notice.

"Such a huge crowd today."

"Yes, there is boss."

"Well, we have a giant stack of lei's to give out. Let's go."

"Enough with the teasing boss. What do you think?"

"Teasing? I don't know what you're talking about."

"My shoes? What do you think about my shoes?"

"I think they make me stand out."

"Stand out? I guess that's one word for it."

"So? What do you think?" He walked around for show. "Whoa, whoa." Tattoo was waving his arms for balance and he fell.

Mr. Roarke bent down and helped him up.

"Tattoo, I think you are fine just the way you are. You don't need these shoes."

"Thanks boss." He said taking them off. "I did feel a little dizzy up there anyway."

"Come on, we have guests to meet. Places, places everyone!"

XOXOXOXOXO

(Jared's thoughts.)

Jared's plane arrived first. Mr. Roarke showed him to the door and gave him these instructions.

"This is your room. The others in the party have their own room with a separate entrance. All of the rooms connect into an apartment. The bedroom is the first room you come to. Then it goes out to the kitchen and living room."

"Okay sounds great. Anything else?"

"Yes, just so you know, my actors, that will play Jensen and Jeff, were given this information too. The background story goes like this. You, Jensen and Jeff are in a committed relationship, with Jeff being the dom, of you both. Jensen, only when allowed by Jeff, can occasionally be in charge of you. You are to submit to both of their authority.

You got a ticket for reckless driving that you hid from Jensen and Jeff. Jensen found it, swatted you three times, and told you to get you bare bottom to the corner. Which is where you need to be at 6:30pm. Jensen comes in at 7:00 pm and turns you over his knee. Jeff walks in a minute or so later and sees Jensen punishing you without permission. He's pissed. He finds out what is going on and punishes you both. What you three do after that, is none of my business. They are very willing to do whatever you want."

"Thank you so much Mr. Roarke!"

"You're welcome my boy. This is your fantasy make the most of it!"

He leaves Jared to unpack and get his weekend planned out. Jensen and Jeff arrive by two separate planes and were given the same instructions only changed around so it reflected their part in the fantasy. They are all instructed to stay in their room and now exploring until the time given them in their instructions. Dinner is sent to each room so there was no need for any of them to leave.

Anticipation was nearly killing all three of them. They had all they could do to keep from having nonstop raging hard-ons, thinking about what they were about to do. They wished it was for real but knew that was an impossible dream.

Jared was worried about what to wear but decided on sleep pants and a T-shirt. He walked into the shared bedroom, glanced around quickly and planted his nose in the corner for his thirty minutes wait. After about five minutes, he realized that he had forgotten to bare his bottom so he quickly dropped trou. He kept going over his transgression so he would be in character when "Jensen" walked in at 7pm.

The clock on the wall started to chime when Jared heard the sound of a doorknob turning and footsteps walking into the room. He held his breath in anticipation of Jensen hollering at him to get over his knee.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Jensen's thoughts)

Jensen was excited and nervous that the time he had waited a long time for had finally come. With shaking hands he turned the door knob, pushed the door in and walked inside. He gasp and got a full on erection, as he saw how beautiful Jared was standing there with his bottom bare as instructed.

Mr. Roarke was damn good. This man looked exactly like Jared. So much so that he would swear it was actually him, but that was wishful thinking. He couldn't wait to get that man over his knee and watch that lily white skin pink up. With the planned scenario he knew it wouldn't be long before Jeff came in, broke them up, and punished them both so he wanted to get the spanking started.

He walked over to an armless chair, he sat down and smiled as Jared squirmed. He was nervous but forcefully hollered,

"Jared, come over here now!"

He loved the view as Jared walked to stand in front of him, his penis bobbing as he walked. His head was down as he knew he was in trouble. Jensen decided to forget that these were actors and just enjoy his fantasy for as long as it lasted. He held up the ticket and asked,

"Do you care to explain this?"

"No sir." Jared whispered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Where were you going when you got this ticket?"

"I was almost late for curfew and trying to make it home."

"So you were already being punished with a curfew when you got this?"

"Yes sir."

"How fast were you going?"

"It's on the ticket."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I was going 80 in a 25."

"55 miles over the speed limit?"

"Yes sir."

"You're in for a hell of a whipping."

"What about Jeff? He isn't going to like it if you spank me."

"I'll worry about Jeff. You get your ass over my knee NOW!"

Jensen waited until Jared was in position before he raised his hand and brought it down hard. He loved the sound of his hand hitting Jared's backside. The little ohs and ows were music to his ears. He loved watching his hand print on Jared's butt as the white skin did indeed turn red.

He stopped swinging in mid-air when he heard Jeff walk in the room and yell,

"Jensen, Jared, what the hell is going on in here?"

Jensen helped Jared up and they stood at attention in front of Jeff. Jared tried to pull up his pants and Jeff said,

"Don't bother Jared. Take them off now! In fact, just strip, you won't need any clothes for a while."

Jared looked down and his penis looked up but he said,

"Yes sir." then did what he was ordered to do.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Jared's thoughts)

Jared felt Jensen's eyes checking him out. He wanted to turn around and see how close a match to Jensen the actor was but wanted to stay in character. He felt awkward when Jensen finally called him over. His pants were around mid-calf. He was a bit embarrassed that is semi-erect penis bobbed up and down as he walked but by the look on Jensen's face, he didn't think he minded. He would have swore that the man sitting in the chair was Jensen. Mr. Roarke was amazing!

Jensen waved the ticket in the air and started asking questions about it. This information wasn't part of the instructions so he made it up on the spot. Thank goodness he was an actor. Although the look Jensen gave him when he confessed to driving 55 miles over the speed limit while on curfew made him nervous for the state his backside would be in when he and Jeff were finished with his punishment.

When Jensen told him he was in for a hell of a whipping and to get over his knee now, the words went straight to his penis. He was embarrassed to get into position when he knew Jensen would know he was excited too. Of course Jensen spanked hard and fast and that instantly deflated his excitement. He yelped, oh'd and ow'd as Jensen built up a burn in his backside.

Suddenly Jeff barged in the room because of the noise of the spanking. He cringed when Jeff started yelling. It was funny but he was so into character that he felt guilty for not giving Jeff the ticket right away.

He got a little embarrassed to be the only one in the room with no pants on so he tried to cover himself. When Jeff hollered at him and told him to just take it all off, his penis decided to spring back into action. He noticed the corner of Jeff's mouth turn up into a little smile at the sight. Mr. Roarke got a dead ringer for Jeff's actor too.

Now that the three of them were in the same room, it's time for the fun to begin. Well, he knew that the fun fun would have to wait until after the punishment which would suck but be worth it in the end.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Jeff's thoughts)

Jeff was excited. He showered, shaved and got into new pj's and sat on the bed listening for anything he could hear in the other room. Seven o'clock came. Jeff heard the door open and someone walking around in the next room. He couldn't wait to join his boys, even if it was only for the weekend. He heard the elevated voice of Jensen and would swear that it was really him. The thought of that caused his pants to tent. The tent grew larger when he heard the first swats of a spanking and Jared's first yelps. It took all of his restraint to wait until the allotted 7:10.

As soon as the clock rolled over, Jeff's hand was on the door knob turning it. He drew in a deep long breath at the sight before him. He let it out slowly. He knew he had to get into character but he wanted the memory of watching Jensen spank Jared to be burned into his mind. He closed his eyes, stormed the rest of the way into the room, and yelled,

"Jensen, Jared, what the hell is going on in here?"

They jumped at the harshness of his voice and he smiled. Jensen helped Jared up. On a side note he thought that Mr. Roarke did a fantastic job with the actors. Jared was self-conscious and looked so cute trying to cover up his nudity. Jeff looked at him, tried to stop the corners of his mouth from giving away his enjoyment of the situation and said,

"Don't bother Jared. Take them off now! In fact, both of you just strip, you won't need any clothes for a while."

Jensen looked at Jared with a sympathetic look. Then they both undressed, tossed their clothes to the side and stood back in front of Jeff. Jeff walked behind them and swatted each of them hard and asked,

"Is that how we take care of our clothes?"

"No sir," They echoed.

"Fold them and place them on the dresser and get back here."

"Yes sir." they echoed again.

They quickly did as they were told. Jeff slowly circled them enjoying the view immensely. He looked at Jared and said,

"Jared Tristan Padalecki , go stand in the corner."

Jared did so quickly. Once in position Jeff asked Jensen,

"Jensen Ross Ackles did I give you permission to punish Jared?"

"No sir."

"His life doesn't look to be in danger, is it?"

"No sir, but it was."

"What is my rule about you punishing him?"

"Only when I'm put in charge or if his life is in immediate danger."

"Is something that happened in the past, immediate danger?"

"No sir."

"By my rules, did you have any right to put him over your knee?"

"No sir."

"Then go get your hair brush."

Jensen got back, handed the brush to Jeff. Jeff took the brush and said,

"Come stand in front of me Jen."

He was delighted when he obeyed. Jeff could see the surprised look on his face when he reached out and wrapped his hands around his penis. He worked the lotion covered hands around it until it was hard and when he was on the verge of erupting, he let out a little moan. Jeff stopped and heard Jensen sigh as he slid a cock ring down around his base.

"You don't cum until I say you do. Now let's get these spankings out of the way so we can play. Over you go."

Jeff helped Jensen get over his knee but he could tell the cock ring was making it uncomfortable. Jeff wanted the punishment over so he started fast and hard. Jensen was yelping after the second round.

"Are you going to break the rules again Jensen?"

"No...Sir...Sorry..."

"Okay, fifteen with the brush then I'm done." He said as he tipped Jen forward.

"NOOOOO"

"Next time you'll remember the rules!"

Jeff kept up a hard steady pace. He gave them all to his sit spots but the last three went across the center of his butt. He hated to do that to Jen but rules are rules! He dropped the brush and comforted his soon to be lover. Ten minutes later, after Jensen calmed down, Jeff led him to the wall, made him bend down and put his hands on the wall. He was directly across from where Jeff would be taking care of Jared's discretion. This way he could look at Jensen's backside and see his erection. Once he got Jen in the perfect position he said,

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, follow me."

He sat in the chair and pointed to a spot in front of him. Jared looked at Jeff and whispered,

"I'm sorry Jeff."

"I know Jared. Why was Jensen punishing you?"

"He found a speeding ticket I hid from you both."

"When was this?"

"Last week when I was on curfew, I was going to be late so I drove fast and got caught."

"How fast?"

"80."

"Don't make me ask you every detail Jared Tristan, you know better."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to say." He cleared his throat and continued, "I was caught going 80 in a 25 sir."

"55 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT?"

"Yes sir." He whispered.

"Sorry Jared, but Jensen and I can't live without you. You are getting ten with the belt, after a spanking with the brush."

"The whole spanking?"

"Yes!"

As Jeff reached out to grab his arm Jared asked,

"Do I have to wear a cock ring too?"

"No, because you'll be going straight to bed when I'm done."

Jeff could see the disappointment on his face so he added,

"I will make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Jeff guided him over his lap, grabbed the brush and started laying down shack after whack. After the third circuit he started letting his tears fall.

When Jeff heard the first hitch in his voice, he moved Jared forward. Jared was on his toes and tips of his fingers to hold position. Jeff grabbed the belt off the nightstand, doubled it over and brought it down hard on Jared's sit spot. He gave all ten in the same spot and Jared sobbed hard.

Jeff dropped the belt and pulled the youngest member of their family into a hug. Jeff kept an eye on Jensen. He never got out of the position Jeff left him in, but Jeff could see his distress. He quietly said,

"Jensen, come here please."

He instantly obeyed and the two of them calmed Jared down.

XOXOXOXXO

(Narrator)

The love and support each man had for the other was evident in the way they handled Jared's comfort. Jared hated that he didn't get to join in on the fun tonight but this lifestyle was his fantasy. The good with the bad. So while he was sad and sore, so very very sore, he was the happiest he's been in a long time. Having Jeff and Jensen surround him with loving concern was the best feeling in the world. He did feel guilty for upsetting them so he said,

"I'm sorry."

"Do you promise never to do this again?" Jensen asked him.

"I promise! I'll bet the punishment I would've gotten for being late wouldn't have been this harsh."

"You're right. I might not have even spanked you." Jeff said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then step in." Jeff said holding up his sleep pants.

Jared felt foolish being dressed but it was either them showing they cared or more punishment so either way he just did as he was instructed. Jensen helped him into his t-shirt.

"Go wash up and come back in here." Jeff instructed.

After Jared was out of the room, Jensen looked at Jeff and said,

"Thank you for letting me be a part of that."

"We're a family. You were worried and Jared comfort from us both. Now, you're not allowed to cum tonight, but I'm not leaving that on you all night." He said pointing at the cock ring. "Can you control it without that on?"

"Yes sir. I promise."

Jeff walked over to Jensen and squeezed some lotion onto his swollen member. He was working the ring off when Jared came back. The sight cause and instant bulge in Jared's pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "I'll come back."

"It's okay Jare, I'm just taking this off so we can go to bed."

"But I thought you two were going to, you know, without me."

"I think the night has been too much. I just want to crawl in bed between my two boys and hold you tight. I'm disappointed that this is how we have to spend our first night, but I love you both and we're together so that's what matters."

Jared tries to hide his tears. He feels responsible for the ruined night. They are all so into this that they have forgotten it is a fantasy and not real.

"None of that Jare." Jeff said wiping his tears.

"Yeah, we know you're sorry. This is life. Sometimes are good and fun and sometimes it requires punishment. You're forgiven." Jensen told him.

"You are too Jensen." Jeff added.

He crawled into the center of the big king sized bed. Jared crawled in gingerly on his left and Jensen on his right. He wrapped his arms around them and they snuggled into his chest. It wasn't long before Jared was sleeping. Unfortunately for Jeff, he was still sporting a boner that would be left untouched until morning. He was going to start his morning with a blow job from whichever one of the boys woke up first.

Jensen's voice startled him. He jumped a little as Jen said,

"Jeff, let me take care of that for you?"

"Huh? Take care of what?"

"This." Jensen said as he reached out and touched the tent in the front of Jeff's pants.

Jeff moaned slightly at the touch. Closed his eyes and said,

"Jared's asleep and I'm not changing my mind. If necessary I'll put the cock ring back on and you can sleep in it."

"No sir, not me. I know I'm not allowed. It's just that Jare and I screwed up and you get to miss out on the fun. You had to punish us and you don't get to cum either. I just found that to be unfair to you and I wanted to make screwing up you plans for the evening up to you."

"If you even come close, I'll take my belt to you."

"I understand sir." Jensen said. "Please let me do this for you!"

"Okay."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it!"

For some reason, Jensen being excited about doing this sent shivers through Jeff and straight to his penis. His lover didn't care that he wasn't allowed to enjoy an orgasm, he wanted to give him one.

Jensen climbed out of bed, went to the foot and lifted the blankets and climbed back up between Jeff's legs. He slid down his sleep pants down and off so there is no interference.

"Thank you sir." Jensen says.

This causes Jeff to bulge with desire. Jensen braces himself on the bed near Jeff's hips. He leans down and kisses his way from his inner mid-thigh to his testicles. He gives the right one a kiss and a light suck, moves back down to Jeff's right mid-thigh and kisses his way up to his left testicle and suckles on it. Then he climbs back to his side of the bed so he doesn't disturb Jared. He lowers his mouth over the tip of Jeff's penis. He swirls his tongue into the slit heavy with pre-cum and continues diving in to remove what he can. He can't get enough of the taste of this man. He twirls his tongue around the head and starts sucking it hard. He's bobbing and licking and sucking and Jeff is in ecstasy. He takes one hand and starts lightly playing with Jeff's balls as he continues to suck. He's still only concentrating on the tip. He wants Jeff to enjoy this.

To Jeff it feels like Jensen can't get enough of him and that turns him on like nothing else. Jensen seems to be doing everything he can to please his top. He stops to lube his finger. This time when he goes down on Jeff he takes more into his mouth than before as he is rubbing Jeff's anus with the lubed finger. Once he feels there is enough lube, he dived his tongue in the slit as he slide his finger into Jeff's ass. Jeff moans.

Jensen keeps playing and stretching until he slides two fingers in. So he's sucking and licking and probing looking for Jeff's sweet spot. Once he finds his prostrate, he goes all the way down on Jeff. Bobbing quickly, taking him all in while stroking his prostrate. He gets a good rhythm going. Jeff is lost in a swirl of emotions.

"Oh Jensen, you're amazing!"

Jensen swallowed him down hard and jammed his prostrate and Jeff got lost in his orgasm. Jensen kept moving his fingers around to prolong Jeff's while swallowing it all down. When Jeff came back to earth he said,

"Oh god Jensen, thank you so much! You're good at that."

"Thank you sir for allowing me to see to your needs."

He pulled Jensen to him and kissed him deeply. He rather enjoyed tasting himself on his lover. They were spent so they slept.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Jared rolled over and jumped up, grabbing his ass. He still hurt so much.

"Jared, you okay?"

"Yes sir. Just sore from my punishment. I forgot about it until I sat up."

"Okay," Jeff said, then he turned to Jensen and said, "Jen wake up. We need to go shower."

Jensen was in a deep sleep and didn't budge. Jeff reached down and popped him once. He jumped up and yelled,

"Ow fuck. What's going on?" He looked into the angry face of his top and said,

"Sorry Jeff. It was an accident. I'm up."

"Normally that would be one Jensen Ross, but I will let it slide because of you selflessness last night."

"Thank you sir."

The three of them walked into bathroom. It had a huge shower room. Jeff looked at them and said,

"Strip and climb in. But I'm doing the washing today."

"Yes sir." The echoed.

Jeff started with Jensen. He washed him from head to toe. Pampered every part of him. Then he did the same to Jared. Then he told Jared,

"Turn around with your hands on the wall. Bend over like Jensen was after his spanking last night."

"Yes sir."

Jared worried that it was for more punishment that he didn't want, but he did as ordered. His top told him to do something and he wasn't about to ignore that.

"Good boy Jared. Now Jensen, I want you to give Jared what you gave me last night. Jared, You ass is such a beautiful color that I can't wait any longer to be inside it. Legs back and spread to give me access to it."

This excited Jared. He had been waiting for Jeff or Jensen to fuck him. He didn't know that Jensen was going to be giving him a blow job as Jeff fucked him. He was brought out of his daydreaming by a sharp swat from Jeff.

"OH!" He said followed by a yelp as another swat landed.

After about six swat, Jeff stood back and looked and said,

"Perfect color."

Jensen was on the floor of the shower kissing Jared from his ankles up. Jared tensed as Jensen took his balls into his mouth. At the same time, Jeff slid a lubed finger in Jared and started loosening him up. He kept going around and around pulling lightly. He added more lube and inserted two fingers and scissored them to stretch him more. They kept manipulating Jared until he was wide enough for Jeff to enter. Jeff put his head to Jared's hole and as he pushed in, Jensen started licking Jared's slit. They got a rhythm going until Jared was close.

Jared seemed to be fighting it with everything he had. That's when Jeff realized he'd never given him permission to cum.

"Jared, would you like to cum?"

"Yes sir please let me. I'll be good. Please!"

Jeff looked in Jensen's eye, reared back and as he rammed Jared's prostrate, Jensen swallowed Jared down and Jeff yelled,

"Cum for me baby"

Jared and Jeff both came fast and hard. Jared almost had to be literally held up. Jensen swallowed every last drop.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry that we couldn't do this last night."

"You're welcome and forgiven."

Jeff cleaned them all back up again and climbed out. He called Jensen out first and wrapped him in a towel. Then Jared was next. Jeff kissed them both deep and told them to get dressed he was going to call room service.

By the time they came out, Breakfast was ready and Jeff had them come sit. When food was done, he turned to Jensen and said,

"Jen since you took such good care of me last night, we want to take care of you. How would you like it?"

"I want to be in Jared while you're in me. I'll take care of Jared and I want us all to come together if you allow me and Jared to that is."

"Sounds like a damn fine time to me."

The rest of their weekend continued the same. None of them hardly wearing clothes. They were all having a wonderful time but knew it was going to end soon. Jeff wanted other people to see how lucky he was to have the two hottest guys he knows as subs so they decided to eat outside with the rest of the people on the island.

Mr. Roarke came over to their table and asked.

"So how was your fantasy weekend?"

All three of them said,

"Better than I ever imagined. Wait, what's going on Mr. Roarke?"

"Mr. Morgan, can I assume you and your boys will be leaving on the same plane?"

"Hell, yes. How did you do this?"

"It was easy, I got three wonderful letters all asking me for the exact same thing. I just put you together and your natural instincts did the rest."

"Thank you." They all echoed.

Jeff kissed both of them and said,

"I'm never letting you go again. We'll discuss rules tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They both smiled at Jeff.

The looked up at Mr. Roarke, raised their glasses and toasted the man. Mr Roarke raised a glad and said to everyone.

"I hope you've all enjoyed your time here on Fantasy Island. Thank you for coming and to all a good night!"


End file.
